Gamma-One
Members of Gamma-One Corporal John Weston Corporal John Weston Leads Gamma-One. After Stobbs joined the Squad started taking heavy casualties. Including Some loss of life. Corporal Weston blamed Stobbs for this but they burried there hatchet after Stobbs saved Weston's life. Sargent First Class Benedict White Benedict White is one of Stobbs oldest friends. They Went to school together as boys and shared the same love for pre-war music. White was enlisted to Gamma-One after he left training. And was the reason Stobbs was added to the squad Sargent Dean San-Leto' Dean San-Leto is the son of wealthy Gunsmiths pre-war. Dean Atended the same School as Will Stobbs but never knew him as a child. They are friends now, but there is still bitterness due to Stobbs becoming engaged to Nova Private Will Stobbs Will Stobbs was enlisted into Gamma-One after almost loosing his life when a locust horde attacked the base he was stationed at during his recovery. After joining Gamma-One Stobbs is looked up to for his extensive battle knowledge he has gathered over the years. Private Shannon Nova Shannon Nova is Stobbs' Fiancée. She is an excellent sniper from the southern islands and is Gamma-One's Sniping expert. Stobbs and Nova playfight and argue but protect each other constantly. They Have vowed to marry when the war is over. Private Dan Taylor Dan Taylor is the most scared of combat in Gamma-One. He is the rookie of the squad and gets so nervous he can hardly hold his Longshot Sniper Rifle steady. Nova often laughs at the rook's slow reaction time. Taylor Was Enlisted to Gamma-One after Smithy Smith was Killed In Action. Pilot Jordan King Jordan King Is on of the only Pilots in the COG army that is male. Most King Raven Pilots are female. King wanted to fly with his friend James Williams and after Williams built the Knighted Eagle King Was enlisted into Gamma-One alongside Williams to fly it. King often complains that the Knighted Eagle is too fast and could fall apart at any moment, but is sharp to thank Williams and Stobbs when it flies out of danger incredibly fast. Navigator James Williams Williams was stationed with Stobbs in Berephus City after being injured by a Bolo grenade. The two bonded through their engineering knowledge and started to design and build the Knighted Eagle Williams Flew the Knighted Eagle on its maiden voyage around Berephus City proceeding to fly with Will Stobbs to join Gamma-One Knighted Eagle Gamma-One's King Raven The Knighted Eagle is flown by Gamma-One's Combat pilot Jordan King and the gunner James Williams. The Knighted Eagle is a specially modified King Raven Gunship model. Sporting 2 King Raven Gunship Engines, Added armour plating, and Lancer Assault Rifle mounts. The Knighted Eagle was developed and built by Will Stobbs And James Williams Former Members of Gamma-One Lance Corporal Steven 'Smithy' Smith Steven 'Smithy' Smith died serving the coalition of ordered governments, And Gamma-One. Fighting a beast rider's bloodmount Smithy's Mask was ripped off. Meaning the bloodmount did fatal damage to Smithy's Face. Killing him painfully. John Weston blames Stobbs for Smithy's death, due to the fact that Stobbs didn't kill the bloodmount when it ran past him. Squad History Corporal John Weston lead Gamma-One before Will Stobbs joined the squad. Only minor casualties had been sustained to the members pre-stobbs joining. Four months after Stobbs joined Gamma-One John Weston Was Badly injured, leading to stobbs risking his life to carry Weston out of the fire-zone.